Teacher's Pet
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Can you write one where g!p Beca is a professor and Chloe is her student. Chloe always has a thing for Beca and she decides to tease her while she was consulting for a term paper." I went off prompt, what's new?


"And because we've already established that A is equal to B, but not C, and B is equal to C, A cannot be equal to C. Any questions?" The short brunette asked as she turned around to look out at the 100 person lecture hall to find most of the students furiously writing notes, some looking bored, and a few slackers, and a few slackers who hadn't shown up all semester looking lost.

After waiting about 30 seconds, the brunette nodded. "Thank you all for your time this semester. Study hard this week and I'll see you back here at 5:05 p.m. next Thursday for your Final."

The class started clapping, making Beca blush, it was a tradition she didn't hate.

When Beca had finished making everything up a few minutes later, the lecture hall was empty except for herself and a cocky looking redhead quickly approaching her. It took all of the brunette's willpower to not start sweating at what she knew was about to happen.

"Can I help you, Miss Beale?" Beca asked in her best attempt at sounding casual.

"Yeah, I think I might need some one-on-one help before the exam," the redhead said in an overly innocent voice. "I just can't seem to grasp some of these concepts."

Beca wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what Chloe was doing. It would have been so easy for her to call the redhead out, put a stop to the whole thing. But, at the same time, the redhead was gorgeous and the brunette didn't want to tell her off and ruin her shot with her. "I'll be having my usual office hours on Monday and some addition throughout the week. Stop by then and we can talk."

"That won't work for me," the redhead said, not at all deterred. "I have study groups and exams eating up all of my next week before the exam. The only time I'm free is right now."

As tempting as the insinuation of the redhead's offer was, the brunette wouldn't feel right going through with it until the semester was officially over. "I know what you're trying to do and I would love to, but this is my first year here. I don't want to start it off riddled with a scandal. Maybe we can talk once your final grade is in." The brunette tried half-heartedly. She knew that she had no interest in waiting any longer to have sex with the gorgeous redhead, but had to for the sake of her job.

"What does seven fucking days matter?" The redhead lamented in exasperation, letting out four months of frustration at once. "I have a solid A already. The T.A.s grade the exams. I think they'd suspect something if I went from an A to a C after one exam that I'll probably ace."

"I'm well aware of that," Beca said in a stern tone, starting to get annoyed that the redhead still refused to just drop it for the next week. "I'm also concerned about the scandal it could cause if we were to be discovered. Someone could easily draw the conclusion that your grades weren't earned."

"Once again, the T.A.s grade everything. I don't think we're at too much of a risk of that happening," Chloe said firmly. After waiting a beat before continuing. "Now if you would shut up about your theories about how I'm trying to get you fired, I could really use some help.

Beca stared Chloe down for a few seconds trying to decide if Chloe was telling the truth. "What do you need help with?" She finally asked.

"Well, had you looked a the last two quizzes, you would know that I got Cs because I can't tell the difference between logical fallacies to save my life," Chloe said in a more aggressive tone than she had intended, but she was still annoyed that Beca didn't believe her.

"Really, fallacies is the one thing that's been able to trip you up all year?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Chloe asked as she crossed her arms defensively.

"No, it's just surprising. Most people have trouble with deductive reasoning and thrive with identifying fallacies." Beca said with an amused chuckle.

"I've always been told that I was one of a kind," Chloe admitted wistfully before locking eyes with Beca once more. "Now are you going to help me figure this shit out or are you going to allow your paranoia ruin my perfect 4.0 cumulative GPA?"

"No," Beca admitted, defeated.

"No, what?" Chloe asked in clarification, unsure if the brunette was saying no to helping her out or ruining her perfect grade point average.

"No, I won't let my own personal conflicts interfere with helping a student," Beca admitted with a sigh.

A wide smile quickly spread across the redhead's face. "Great! So where do you want to go? There's a hidden nook at the Steep N Brew on state street that no one really knows about, or-" Chloe listed off happily before being cut off by Beca.

"We're going to my office," the brunette said finally before grabbing her backpack and turning to leave the lecture hall, not entirely caring if the redhead was following behind her.

The brunette got her answer when she arrived at the elevator just seconds before Chloe did and pressed the up button.

The ride up to the 12th floor and the walk to the brunette's office at the end of one of the hallways was silent. This interaction had already been tense enough. The last thing they wanted to do for fear that it would end in a fight, sex, or both. Not necessarily in that order.

"Let me just find your quiz and we can go over some of the ones you got wrong. In the mean time, why don't you open your book up to the chapter on fallacies so we can briefly review them before we go back over your quiz?" Beca suggested, trying to limit the amount of free time Chloe would have to try and hit on her.

"Ok, so now that we've refreshed our memories on the different logical fallacies, let's go over a few examples," the brunette suggested. She was feeling a little more comfortable. It seemed like what she had actually gotten through to the redhead and she would wait until after her final grad had been entered.

Chloe nodded in agreement as she closed her book to make it clear that she wasn't cheating.

"Saying that a presidential candidate's economic plan should not be trusted because they once stated that he didn't exactly know where Cuba was would be an example of which fallacy?"

"Ad homonym," the redhead said without hesitation.

"That's right," Beca confirmed. She was surprised at how quickly Chloe had responded to the question and had to take a moment to skim over the quiz for another question. "Using someone with a PhD in History to vouch for diet pills?"

"Appeal to authority," Chloe shot back with a smirk and a challenging eyebrow raised.

"Ok, um, what about someone reasoning that the next flip of a coin is going to be heads because the last 50 have been tails?" Beca tried in hopes of finally being able to trip the redhead up.

"Gambler's fallacy," Chloe said before Beca had even finished the question.

Beca stared at Chloe for a full minute before announcing, "You didn't actually need help learning the fallacies."

"Nope," Chloe admitted with a pop of the p.

"But your quizzes," the brunette trailed off as she tried to make sense what was happening. "Your answers really made it seem like you had no idea what any of them were or how to apply them."

Chloe just smirked. "Almost like it was someone who clearly understood them and intentionally put the worst answer?"

"You bombed those quizzes on purpose?" Beca asked to confirm what she had started to suspect.

"Mhm," the redhead confirmed with a nod.

"Why would you do that?" The brunette yelled in disbelief as she shot out of her chair and started pacing the room. "Did you ever consider that you really didn't understand the fallacies and you should put some energy into learning them before the exam? What if you fail the exam and end up failing the class? Do you really want to have to go to college for another semester just for one class?"

"Beca," Chloe said firmly as she stood up and planted her hands on the brunette's shoulders to get her to stop pacing. "I have a 99.5 percent going into this exam. I could not show up and still get a B. I only showed up for the last few weeks of class to show you that I'm not interested in you because you hold my grade in your hands, but because I like you and want to give us a shot. So," the redhead trailed off as she considered one last time if she really wanted to put her heart on the line once again. "What do you say?"

"You're so fucking pretty," the brunette trailed off as her eyes flicked down to the redhead's lips.

Before Chloe could answer, she was ambushed with an intense kiss that she wasted no time in returning and brought her hands down to grab the other woman's ass.

A growl was Chloe's only warning before her hands were removed and trapped above her head against the office door she had just been backed into.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Miss Beale," the brunette warned in a dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry, Beca," the redhead apologized as moisture began pooling between her thighs at the brunette's dominance.

"That's Professor Mitchell to you," she corrected. "If you can't respect me, I'm not going to help you get ready for your final exam."

"I'm sorry, Professor Mitchell," Chloe apologized as she realized the game they were playing. You're just so easy to talk to that I forgot my place."

"You've got two strikes, one more and you're on your own," Beca warned as she released the redhead's wrists and gave her a stern look. "Got it?"

"Yes, of course. I don't want to lose out on my chance to get your help."

"Lift your hands above your head," the brunette said, smirking when the redhead immediately moved to comply. "This is nice," Beca commented as she ran her pointer finger through the line in the middle of her stomach. "So are these," she added as she popped the clasp of her bra open and took a step back to allow the redhead to remove it.

Chloe tossed her bra to the side to join her top, her gaze shifting to the floor as she felt vulnerable and exposed in her now topless state.

Beca noticed and immediately closed the gap between herself and Chloe as she pulled her in for a slow, comforting kiss. "You're flawless," the brunette whispered when they pulled apart. "And I can't wait to explore every inch of you."

"What are you waiting for?" Chloe challenged, suddenly having her confidence coming back to her.

"Well, if you insist," Beca said before slipping her hand into the redhead's jeans and underwear to teasingly run two fingers through her folds. "You're so wet," Beca observed as she continued to run her fingers through Chloe's folds. "There's no way you got that wet in the time we've been up here. Did I do something to turn you on during class?"

"Nothing in particular," Chloe whimpered. "You're just so naturally sexy I couldn't help but wander to what I knew we were going to do after class."

The brunette chuckled darkly as she pulled her hand out of the redhead's jeans and began nibbling on the curve of her breast.

"Oh God, it's going better than I could have imagined," Chloe moaned as she strained to keep her hands to herself.

"Did you think I would be a bad kisser or something?" the brunette inquired as she pulled her hand out of Chloe's pants so she could strip herself of her own top and bra before making quick work of her jeans.

"No, of course not, I just…" Chloe trailed off as she got distracted by Beca's naked breasts and how badly she wanted to touch them. Her eyes then shifted down to the brunette's groin where there was a prominent bulge.

"You just thought what?" Beca inquired as an amused smirk spread across her face. She could see where Chloe was looking.

"Are you wearing a strap on?" The redhead asked, her brow was furrowed in confusion and her head was cocked to the side as she tried to make sense out of what she was looking at.

"I believe that I asked you a question," Beca reminded Chloe sharply. "I'll answer your question after answer mine."

It took Chloe a moment to even remember what the original question had been. Her focus the last few seconds had been on the bulge in the brunette's underwear. "I never thought you'd be a bad kisser or in bed, or well, whatever this technically is. I was just surprised at just how good it felt just having your mouth on me. Seriously, I usually don't experience that much pleasure until I'm actually being fucked."

Beca chuckled. "One of the advantages of being a woman who's attracted to other women is that you have a bit of insight on what they tend to like. Wouldn't you agree?"

Chloe smirked mischievously. "I think you should answer my answer the question I already asked you before I answer yours." The redhead shrunk under the glare she received in return. "I'm sorry, I was trying to make a joke, but I see now that it wasn't funny. Yes, I love that I have an advantage over men when it comes to pleasing a woman because I'm a woman too."

"You're really cute when you're flustered, you know." Beca stated as she gave Chloe an amused smirk, which the redhead immediately returned. "I can't wait to see if you're just as cute when you're screaming my name in just a few minutes."

The redhead gasped at the thought, making Beca smirk victoriously before deciding to finally answer Chloe's question. "Now, I'm not wearing a strap on."

"Then what…I mean… How… I didn't think it was possible." Chloe stammered as her brain went into overdrive trying to make sense of what she was looking at. "Unless you're transgender?" It was the only thing Chloe could come up with that made any sort of sense.

"I'm not transgender, I'm intersex," the brunette corrected before reaching out to undo the redhead's button and zipper on her jeans before pulling them and her underwear down at once.

"I don't know what that means," Chloe admitted as she stepped out of her jeans and underwear before kicking them off to the side.

"It means that I don't fit typical binary notions of male and female bodies. It can be expressed in a lot of different ways, for me, it means that I have breasts and look like a female, but also have a dick.

"Oh," Chloe said with a nod as she processed what she had just been told. "That's, um, cool? I think."

"Very much," Beca confirmed before removing her own underwear and allowing her cock to spring free. "And you're going to see just how good I am at using it to please women."

Before Chloe could say anything else, she was being lifted up by the backs of her thighs and shoved up against the door. She let out a surprised gasp followed by a moan. "Wow, you're strong," she commented when her head stopped spinning in arousal."

"Benefit of the testosterone," the brunette said with a cocky smirk before pushing her dick all the way inside the redhead.

"Oh God," Chloe moaned as her hands instinctively moved to brace Beca's shoulders. "Wait, I'm not on birth control or anything so you have to put a condom on."

"Do you have anything?"

"No."

"Neither do I and I don't produce sperm so we don't have to use a condom unless you really want to."

"Ok then, get to it," Chloe ordered in a tone that betrayed her attempt to hide how aroused she was.

"So demanding," the brunette said with a chuckle before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in hard. "But I'd probably do the same thing if someone had been teasing me this long."

Chloe grunted from the impact of once again colliding with the door. "God yes, I'm getting close."

There were no more words between the two as Beca went straight into fucking Chloe hard. At that point, Beca was just as aroused if not more than Chloe, and was ready to come at any second.

"Just a little more, please don't stop." Chloe moaned as her walls started clamping down on the brunette's dick, begging for the relief she was craving. "I'm so close."

"Me too," Beca panted as she powered through her quickly tiring legs and the rising tension in her balls, all signs of her imminent orgasm.

"F-f-fuck," Chloe yelled as she closed her eyes, arched her back, and came.

Beca just let out a short grunt as she slumped forward as rope after rope of hot cum shot out of her dick to coat Chloe's walls. "Holy fuck," the brunette moaned as it never seemed to stop.

The redhead answered with a groan as she felt the brunette's cum completely fill her up to the point that she couldn't hold it all and some came dribbling out, down her legs, and onto the floor.

After Beca had finally stopped coming and both girls had finally come down from their highs, the brunette carefully lowered Chloe back onto her feet.

"Oh my God," that was amazing," Chloe said with a dazed smile on her face.

"I could not agree more," Beca said with an amused chuckle. "What do you say we go back to my place so I can continue helping you study for your final?"

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe immediately agreed before starting to gather her clothes to get dressed. "Oh, I'm sorry that I made mess on your office floor. Do you want me to clean that up before we leave?"

"No it's ok," Beca said. "It's my fault, not yours. I'll clean it up." The brunette reassured her as she grabbed some paper towel and wiped it up before tossing it in the trash. "Let's get going." Beca said once she was completely dressed.

The redhead didn't say anything as she followed the brunette out of her office to her car to go to Beca's house where they ended up studying something a little more exciting than logic and fallacies.


End file.
